The invention concerns a roof reflector for a nuclear reactor, in particular a high temperature nuclear reactor. The roof reflector extends between a thermal shield and center plug and comprises passages for cooling gas and a plurality of layers of discrete reflector elements. A lateral reflector supports the reflector and surrounds a cylindrical core.